


Getting Stuffed

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, I blame Christopher Abbott, I just wanted Jonsa smut I guess, Mutual Pining, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: It's Thanksgiving weekend at the Starks and Jon and Sansa havefeelings.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 144





	Getting Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Gorgeous picsets by mynameisnoneya! 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/iZejb9j)

Sansa did not expect to walk into the hotel lobby where was staying for Thanksgiving weekend in Winterfell and run into Jon. Her half-brother Jon whom she hadn’t even been sure was coming home. Catelyn, her biological mother and his stepmother had been uncertain about that. 

Sansa likes knowing these things because it gets a little harder and harder to be around Jon on the few occasions they’ve seen each other over the past six years. Thankfully, with the both of them living far from home, coming home on two consecutive holidays is difficult. Her job in publishing doesn’t always give her a lot of flexibility. So, sometimes they don’t see each other at all. Also, she waits to find out which one Jon is going to before she decides which one she is. She’s pretty sure he employs the same tactics. 

And yet there he is with a backpack slung over his shoulder dressed in jeans that appear painted on and a black Henley. He looks up at just the right time and sees her. He looks as disoriented as she feels, but he doesn’t look all that surprised to see her. He steps toward her. “Sansa.” He says it in that rough, husky voice he has that never fails to send a bolt of lust through her. 

“Hey,” she says brightly, hoping she’s covering her rioting emotions well enough. 

“So, you’re uh, you’re staying here too.”

She nods. “Yes.”

He stares, she averts her eyes.

“When did you get here?” he asks. 

“To Winterfell? I landed about a half hour ago. I got a Lyft over. You?”

“Just now. I drove.”

She bobs her head and then points to the front desk. “I’m just gonna check in now. I’ll see you later then?”

He nods and then ducks his head and walks off toward the elevator. 

Sansa is surprised to find that she is literally trembling as she approaches the front desk to check in. Her voice is shaky as she checks in and when she has the key in hand and turns to get to the elevator, she finds Jon standing off to the side, waiting for her. 

“What room?” he asks. “What floor?”

She doesn’t want to tell him, but how can she not? By not telling him it would make things even more awkward. It would be a confession of sorts: _by not telling you what room I’m staying in I am saying that seeing you again is throwing me off kilter._

So, she tells him. “Uh, second floor. Room 228.”

She doesn’t ask where his room is. But she knows he’s going to tell her. 

“Same floor,” he says. “Room 210.”

“Nice,” she says. She glances at the elevator and sees it opening. “Hold on!” she calls out and rushes to step on. The elevator is packed and when she turns and finds Jon standing there, frowning, probably knowing he cannot fit on. He says, “I’ll see you later.”

She hopes he means at the house and not that he’ll suggest something so stupid like driving over together. But then, she had said she’d gotten a Lyft over and he had driven, and then there was the whole business with him asking what room she was in. 

Bloody hell. This was going to be a long weekend wasn’t it? 

Sansa is already thinking about whether or not she can get an earlier flight on Thursday night instead of Sunday as she steps off the elevator onto her floor. It makes her rather angry, actually, to think about how she has to go and rearrange her entire schedule and long weekend with her family because of Jon waiting until the last bloody minute to decide he was coming. 

Yes, it was his family too. _They_ were family. That was the whole problem. 

She swipes her card and steps inside her room. Standard bed, bureau, nightstand, desk, a chair in front of the windows across the room, TV on the wall. Bathroom to the right of the door. 

She wheels her suitcase to the bed and drops her purse on top of the pale gold duvet. She sits down, sighs, and flings herself back onto the bed. She stares up at the popcorn ceiling and wonders if Jon is going to knock on her door. 

She is tense with the possibility that he could. He is probably on the elevator by now. Or just stepping on. He will have to pass her room to get to his…

_Knock knock_

“Fuck,” she mutters. 

She gets up, goes to the door, and isn’t at all surprised to find Jon on the other side. “Since you don’t have your car,” he says, “you can drive with me over to Mum and Dad’s.”

How can she say no? It made sense. They are in the same hotel, their family would know that since it was the only hotel in Winterfell, and she doesn’t have a car. So what would she do? Grab a Lyft or Uber to get there when Jon is going to the same place? That would raise too many questions. 

“Okay,” she says, hoping her annoyance isn’t evident in her voice, “When do you want to go?”

“I can come by in twenty?”

She nods. “Okay.”

He doesn’t move. Nor does she. Their eyes meet and Sansa feels something unfurl inside her gut, something that makes her look away and say quickly, “I’ll be ready.”

She begins to shut the door and he stops her, puts a hand on it. “Wait...San…”

She swallows hard and shivers. He steps closer, hooks his arm around her waist and draws her in close. Her heart races.

He pulls her into his arms then and envelopes her in a warm hug. She can smell his cologne, feel the hardness of his body. Jon had always been handsome. Her girlfriends in high school always went on and on about how hot he was. 

And the years have been kind to him - kind _er_ actually. He’s grown into his baby face, or his baby face has grown into him. Either way, he is stunning. His black curls are not long anymore but shorn short, and she’s pretty sure she catches the scent of product. And, the beard he’d forever tried to grow has grown in. He’s still built, but more so now, and she can feel his strength as he holds her.

Her half-brother is a man, and she’s trying not to let his proximity affect her. How was it possible that old feelings and desires could just resurface so goodman fast? 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispers in her ear. “ I’ve really missed you.”

Then he’s pulling away and gone, leaving her aching for things she should not want, but does anyway.

She bites her lip and squeezes her legs together. 

She definitely needs to get out of here earlier rather than later.

********

Jon rushes back to his room before he does something stupid like kiss Sansa.

God, she was gorgeous. Always had been. Those blue eyes that saw right to the heart of him, that smile that lit up the room, all that silky red hair and legs that went on for ages. Jesus, she got him hot. 

Seeing her again after all this time...seeing her all grown up and looking posh with those boots and those skin tight pants.

The anticipation alone at the idea of seeing her had been great. It was all he’d been able to think about. That and their past, their present, and their future. Though, in regards to the present, it had been his present he’d mostly thought about. 

How unhappy he was. How unfulfilled. How he was unable to have a romantic relationship with anyone. He’d tried, too. A lot. But there was always something missing, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know what it was. Or rather, who. 

From the outside it appears that he has everything going for him. He’s young, just twenty-eight, he has a career in Wildlife Conservation in White Harbor that he loves and is passionate about, he has a pretty sweet apartment, and he isn’t bad on the eyes. 

But he isn’t happy. And he hasn’t been happy in a very long time. Not since he’d left home for uni and left Sansa behind. They’d agreed together it was for the best, that the thing between them needed to end, but it had been hard as fuck to do. 

She owns a piece of him he’ll never get back, and the dance they play every year trying to avoid each other told him that she feels the same. Otherwise, why would they spend so much time avoiding each other? 

They are stupid. That was all there was to it. And Jon is tired of being stupid. He knows all the trouble they’d have to go through to be together, and it isn’t like they could tell the world or anyone at all, ever, that they were together, but....

But he can’t do this anymore. He wants her and needs her and he’s had enough of keeping her out of his life because he doesn’t want to be tempted or tempt fate, or whatever the hell they had told each other for the reason they had to separate. 

He can’t imagine living the rest of his life this way. Missing Sansa, aching for Sansa, needing Sansa, and not even able to call her because it got too hard too fast. 

He just needs some time alone to talk to her. 

So, he is going to take her hostage.

************

The silence in the car was killing Sansa slowly. As was just being around Jon.

She reaches for the knob for the radio. “You mind?” she asks. 

“No, go ahead.”

He appears to be thinking hard about something and it’s making Sansa a little twitchy. There was a time when they shared everything, more than they should have. But he’d never felt closed off to her as he did now and it makes her feel uneasy. 

She is relieved when they approach the turn off to get to the house. Soon, this tense (and possibly sexually charged) car ride will come to an end. 

But Jon doesn’t turn onto Wells like he is supposed to. He keeps going. She turns and looks back at it as though perhaps she imagined the whole thing. “Where are you going? The turn was back there.”

“I know,” he says simply. 

“Are we stopping at the store or something first…?”

“No.”

“Are you taking Turner because that’s longer--”

“I’m not taking Turner,” he says. 

“Jon, what is happening?”

“We need to talk, Sansa,” he sighs. “It’s been a long time coming and since we’re both actually here together I’ve decided this has gone on long enough.”

Her heart starts to race. “What are you talking about?” she whispers. 

He glances over at her. “I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“What - why - where -?”

“I’m just taking a detour to the park.”

“Isn’t Mom and Dad expecting us?” she asks hopefully, aware that she sounds a bit shrill in all her panic. 

“No, I called them before I left to get you. They’re not expecting us for at least another hour.”

“ _What_?” Sansa demands. “Jon, you can’t do this. This is crazy.”

“Maybe. I don’t really care anymore though.”

“So you’ve just decided that we are going to break our pact and talk about this? We’re supposed to be moving on.”

“Sansa, it’s been six fucking years! Have you been able to move on? Because I haven’t.”

“Mom told me you were dating that woman Val and that it was serious.”

“Mom thinks one date means it’s serious. I did see Val for a while,” he says, as he turns onto the road that led to the park. “And I tried my best but it fell apart just like every other relationship I’ve tried to have. Don’t think I don’t know about your past relationships and how they haven’t worked out either. Mom’s a gossip.”

He pulls into the park, almost swerving, and slams into a spot. He shoves the car into park and cuts the engine. He turns in his seat and looks at her, his gray eyes dark. 

His whole being vibrates with an intensity that makes Sansa start to shake. She gets out of the car, taking note of the empty parking lot. Jon follows suit and they are looking at each other over the hood of the car. It creates a barrier and that’s what she needs. 

She feels like Jon has opened a can of worms now, and she doesn’t know how to stuff them all back in though she desperately wants to. 

“What are you _doing_?” she whispers accusingly. “And why?”

“Because I can’t live like this anymore, Sansa,” he tells her earnestly. “I’m still in love with you and I know, I know, you’re my half-sister and it’s wrong, but I can’t…” He shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath before looking at her. “I can’t spend the rest of my life like this. It’s killing me.”

“We agreed--”

“I know what we agreed,” he says in annoyance and marches around the car. She takes a few steps back. 

He holds up his hands and stops advancing on her. “Are you seeing someone seriously right now, Sansa?”

“No,” she whispers. 

“And how many relationships have you tried to have and couldn’t make work?”

“Don’t be a dick,” she snaps. 

“I’m sorry. That’s not how I - Sansa, there is a reason neither of us can make a relationship work!”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t,” she says fiercely and takes a step toward him. 

“Do you feel that hopeful about the prospect?” he asks. “Cause I don’t. I’m in love with you, Sansa, and I don’t see that changing for me. Has it changed for you?”

“It doesn’t mean that anything can happen,” she says. “It doesn’t matter what we feel, Jon. It’s still wrong.”

“I’d rather be wrong than live the rest of my life feeling like a piece of me is missing all the damn time. I’d rather you lived next door to me and we snuck around to be together than having you so far away from me and not in my life at all.”

Her eyes narrow. “You’d want to live that way? Having to hide? Having to pretend for the world that we’re nothing more than siblings?”

“Yes. Because behind closed doors you’d be mine.”

“It would kill us to have to hide eventually.”

“Then we find another way. I’m willing to try anything if it means I get to have you with me.”

All the hopelessness she’d felt when they’d first split came bubbling up now. She had managed to stuff it way way down for the past several years, but now it was rising to the surface. Her eyes well up in tears. “Why did you have to do this? And now? What is wrong with you?”

She wipes at her eyes and then Jon is there taking her face in his hands and wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “I think I have tissues in the car,” he mutters. He sighs heavily and just looks at her helplessly. “Sansa…”

Then his lips are on hers and she is at first frozen thinking - Jon is kissing me - and then she moans as his arms come around her and draw her close. He sucks on her bottom lip and when she opens her mouth, his tongue is inside hers and she clutches him. 

They are panting when they part, his forehead rests against hers and they just breathe together. “I love you,” he whispers achingly. 

“This is wrong,” she mumbles. “This is crazy.”

He kisses her hard, turning her knees to jelly. He then whispers in her ear as he holds her close. “Do you even care anymore?”

[](https://imgur.com/hc3OO7m)

Jon had been the product of a relationship their father had had before Ned met Catelyn. Jon’s mother had never bothered to tell Ned she was pregnant. While Ned and Catelyn were starting their new life and building their family, ten year old Jon had brought to the Stark family home. His mother told Ned he had a son that she couldn’t take care of anymore and blew town. A DNA test later did in fact prove that Jon was Ned’s. 

Robb was eight at the time, Sansa was seven, Arya four, and Bran two. Rickon was on the way. 

Sansa knows there had to have been growing pains in the house, but she barely remembers it. She remembers that Jon and Robb fought in the beginning, and then became as thick as thieves. And she doesn’t remember when or how Jon just became her brother. One day he wasn’t there, and then he was. And it was as though he’d always been there to her. 

When they became teenagers things started to change though. 

Sansa was aware of Jon in a way she was not aware of Robb at just fourteen. And she’d begun to wonder if Jon’s overprotectiveness was something more than just being her big brother. Robb certainly didn’t memorize her schedule and terrorize anyone who so much as looked at her cross-eyed when she was a scared little freshman and he was a senior. Robb also didn’t prefer to hang out with her rather than his friends. And she certainly didn’t touch herself at night and think of Robb the way she did Jon. 

It had started out small - a look here and there, a touch. Then a kiss, and then a full fledged affair that meant sneaking around and attempting to act like a normal brother and sister even though they felt anything but “normal” towards each other. 

Jon had even gone to Winterfell U for his undergrad to stay close. But, by the time she had graduated and he was ready for Grad school, they’d both decided it had to end. It would never work, they'd decided, and there had to be something wrong with them to feel as they did about each other. 

So, she’d gone off to college, Jon had gone off to pursue his graduate degree and that was that. 

And now she feels in a daze while going through the motions of greeting her parents and her siblings - sans Arya who is spending the holiday with her boyfriend Gendry and his family. Robb is there with his wife Jeyne, and Bran and Rickon are there but holed up in the den playing video games. 

It’s quieter without Arya somehow, and Sansa wishes her sister was there. Arya’s troublemaking antics and smart mouth would have been a welcome distraction. 

Jon had agreed to give Sansa time to think about his offer. She had wanted to melt into him and just say yes, she’d do whatever he wanted because she loved him so much and had never stopped. 

Instead, she’s opted to be the rational and logical one. 

Not that she can think all that straight when she still feel Jon’s lips on hers. Not with the taste of him in her mouth and the memory of how good his body felt against hers. . . 

“Sansa, dear, would you help me warm up the veggies?” Catelyn asks her, tearing her away from watching Jon and Ned talk in the other room. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure Mom.”

Jon isn’t wrong about her inability to have a serious relationship. She had wrongly thought that one day she would get over Jon and move on. She’d seen the movies and heard the songs about that one that you never got over and she never really believed in all that. 

But since the idea of commitment to someone else set her teeth on edge because what was the point in settling - she had thought maybe there was something to those sappy love songs and dramatic movies. 

So now she has a choice between figuring out how to have Jon in her life and pursue a relationship with him even though he is her _brother_ and it was all but impossible, _or_ going back home and spending the rest of her life avoiding him. 

It isn’t hard to avoid him since they live in two different places (and how did he plan to rectify that part?) but somehow that feels like the hardest thing she’d ever have to do. Because the rest of her life is a really long time and the past six years have been an exercise in surviving. 

She almost wants to cry when she realizes it. She hasn’t been _living_ her life. She’s been surviving it. Can she spend the rest of her life just surviving?

The microwave beeps, letting her know the green bean casserole is done and she takes it out and sets it on the counter and puts the sweet potatoes in. While she’s stirring the green beans to ensure there aren’t any hot pockets, Jon comes up beside her. “Can I help?” he asks. 

Cat is setting the table in the dining room and Ned, Robb, and Jeyne are in the family room watching TV. Sansa puts her hands on the counter and looks up at Jon. Their eyes meet and several beats pass before she says, “Yes.”

His eyes widen. “Sansa - do you mean --?”

“Yes,” she says, softer this time. 

He grips the counter. “Fuck. I want to kiss you right now and I can’t.”

She snorts. “You’re gonna have to get used to that feeling. Are you ready for that?”

He moves his hand to cover hers on the counter. “Yes,” he says softly. “Because I’ll know that I’ll be able to kiss you eventually. Not being able to, ever, is worse.”

“How are we doing with the veggies?” Cat asks, coming into the room. Jon jerks his hand away from Sansa’s and goes to Cat and pulls her into a dance in the middle of the kitchen. 

Cat laughs. “What has gotten into you?” she asks. 

Jon smiles and hugs her, looking at Sansa over Cat’s shoulder. “I’m just really happy to be home.”

*********

“We have so much to talk about,” Sansa tells Jon as he pushes her backwards into her room, his arms around her, and his lips chasing hers.

“We do, yes, and we can do that,” he breathes, kicking the door shut. “Later. Need you now.”

Sansa needs him too, so she is willing to put all they have to figure out away for now. 

Dinner with the family had been great, fantastic even, but the whole time she was aware that she and Jon were most likely going to make love that night. They had an entire weekend to do that - and often. Every look they shared had just made her more and more anxious to get back to the hotel and have him. 

“You are so fucking hot,” she says as she pushes his shirt up. He helps her take it off and she spreads her hands over his chest and over his abs. 

He laughs softly and nips at her neck. “Language.”

“I’ll give you language,” she retorts playfully. “I’m wet and I want you to fuck me.”

He groans and yanks her shirt over her head and then goes for the snap of her jeans while she kicks off her shoes. 

Soon, their clothes are strewn about the floor and they are descending onto the bed together, Jon following her down and settling between her thighs.

She can feel him hot and hard against her thigh and she rubs against him. “Jon,” she whines. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, I plan to, sweet girl. All night long in fact.” He pushes himself up to kneeling. “But first, there is something I want.”

“What?” she asks, her brain short circuiting at how his body is a work of art. He’s all toned muscle and she just wants to trace every dip and curve of him. 

He grins. “A taste.” He moves until he’s laying on his belly and his head is between her thighs. She moans and finds his curls and tangles her fingers through their softness. She bends her knees and spreads her legs even wider. He’s already got her close and he’s barely done anything. 

“I missed the taste of you,” he murmurs and sucks at her clit. “You gonna cum for me, San? Get my beard nice and wet?” 

Her toes are curling already and with one swipe of his tongue, she’s gripping his curls and crying out. 

“That’s my girl,” he mutters and licks at her until she pushes him away. Then he’s crawling up her body and settling back between her thighs. 

“Do you want me to suck you?” she asks. 

“Later. I want inside you now.”

“God, yes, please,” she begs. 

He moves so that he’s braced on one arm over her. Taking himself in hand he teases her with the tip of his cock until she is a babbling mess of need. 

Slowly, he pushes himself inside of her, allowing her to get used to his girth. Sansa claws at him, bringing him down so she can kiss him. “Jon, Jon, Jon,” she moans. “Oh, God. I forgot how big you are.”

“And I forgot how tight you are,” he mutters. “Take me, baby. Take all of me.”

She nods and moves her hips just so to take him in even deeper. He strokes with shallow thrusts until he’s able to settle all of him inside her. 

“I’m home,” he moans and just rests inside her. “I’m here. Finally.”

Sansa wraps her arms around him and buries her face in the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

“Oh, Sansa, baby, I love you too.”

He begins to move and Sansa moves with him, letting the rhythm establish itself. They are so close, like one entity moving together. They whisper words of love, promises, vows. Everything is an affirmation of what had never been truly lost, just a bit fractured. This is healing; this is a promise of more to come. 

“I’ll never let you go now, Sansa,” Jon tells her as he begins to move faster. “You understand that, right? I won’t do another separation. Not ever.”

She shakes her head, dragging her nails up his sweaty back. “Never again.”

“God, fuck, you feel so good sweetheart.”

“So do you,” she mumbles. “So, so good inside me…”

“I need you to cum for me, baby. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Sansa nods and when he shifts just so, she feels him against her clit and she goes off like a rocket, crying out “Jon, yes, Jon!”

“Sansa,” he chokes out and then slams himself inside her hard and holds there, spilling inside her. 

He collapses against her, and she laughs happily, breathlessly, as she runs her hand up and down his back. “Oh man, I missed you,” she tells him and he laughs, too. 

“I never wore a condom,” he says softly. “Are you on anything?”

“I am. We’re safe.”

He sighs and she can’t tell if it’s relief or disappointment. He rolls off her and takes her with him so that she’s cuddled up against his side. 

Sansa shuts her eyes and just allows herself to bask in this moment of utter peace and contentment. She hasn’t felt this way in so long. 

“I know we have a lot to figure out,” Jon says finally. “And we will. As long as I know at the end of all our planning we will be together, I don’t care about the rest.”

“Agreed,” she says and runs a hand over his chest and abs. 

He sighs, and this time the relief is evident. “Today, Sansa, I am thankful for second chances.”

She smiles and moves so that she’s covering him. “Today, Jon, I am thankful for you.”

And then she sets about giving him even more things to be thankful for.


End file.
